


In this moment I seek solace

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A series of oneshots about Andromeda, Ted, Dora and Remus set during Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, from Dora and Remus' wedding till The Battle of Hogwarts. Please read and REVIEW.





	In this moment I seek solace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

'Do you Remus John Lupin, take Nymphadora…?' droned the tuft haired, wizened man.

' It's Tonks,' Nymphadora muttered, rolling her eyes despite the infectious grin plastered on her face.

I gave a stifled sob and Nymphadora looked at me reproachfully, all the while beaming away. Ted placed a comforting hand across my shoulders and I leaned in, grateful for the support.

Whenever I had envisioned my only daughter's wedding, I had seen a splendid ceremony in a magnificent cathedral, laced with tradition and grandeur, the dream ceremony I never had. I had dreamt of my daughter in a beautiful gown, her soft brown hair worn long, walking down the isle arm in arm with Ted. I imagined soft music mingling with the quiet chatter and laughter of the wedding guests. It could not have been further from reality.

But then again, whenever I had thought of Nymphadora's wedding, it had been with a normal young man, not a werewolf double her age. It was not as though I had anything against Remus, to the contrary, when I had known him at Hogwarts, on account of him being Sirius' friend, I had been rather fond of him. I was hardly one to follow ridiculous wizarding prejudices, having eloped with a muggle born against my family's wishes. But I would be lying if I said that I didn't have my apprehensions about Remus' suitability as my daughter's match.

But as I looked around my backyard, overgrown with Nymphadora's favorite wild flowers, sunlight gleaming off the pond and the fluttering, plain white canopy beneath which we stood, my eyes fell on Nymphadora's beaming face, clad in a simple white dress, standing barefoot, her spiky pink hair sticking up awkwardly, (my protests that pink hair was unsuitable for a wedding were duly ignored) looking at Remus, who for once looked just as happy as she did, I realized that my image of Nymphadora's wedding could never have been realized. It just wasn't like Nymphadora. If there was one thing my clumsy, untidy, impulsive daughter wasn't, it was conventional. This wedding, though far from perfect, was the only one Nymphadora would ever have wanted.

'I do,' whispered Remus.

'Then I declare you bonded for life,' concluded the tiny wizard. He raised his wand and silver sparks flew out and wrapped around the entwined fingers of Nymphadora and Remus. Nymphadora laughed in exhilaration and spontaneously kissed Remus. Besides me, Ted cleared his throat uncomfortably, forever the overprotective father. I punched him on the arm playfully and he responded by pulling me close and hugging me tightly.

'I can't believe she's grown up already,' he whispered into my hair.

'I know…seems like yesterday that we ourselves got married.' I buried my face in his chest as memories washed over me, memories of my past life. Sirius' excitement when he heard that I'd eloped, Regulus' stiff disapproval, Cissy's hurt, Bella's rage, my parents' abandonment and Aunt Walburga's anger. One flash from her wand and I was blasted off the family tree. One single flash and all my ties to my family broken…

'Mum, Dad,' Nymphadora squealed as she ran over and hugged both of us, breaking my chain of thoughts. I went over and congratulated Remus warmly and hugged him. Whatever my apprehensions, this was the man my daughter loved and at that moment, that was enough for me. Remus looked pleasantly surprised as he hugged me back. I often had that impression that he was a bit intimidated by me, I often had that impression on people; I was after all, a Black.

Nymphadora was chattering excitedly. ' That was amazing…wish Harry were here…and Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny…. oh! Ginny's going to be furious, I'd promised her years ago she'd be a bridesmaid at mine and Remu' wedding.'

'Years ago?' asked Remus.

' Yeah okay, two years ago.'

'You knew _two_ years ago that we'd get married?'

'Course, knew you'd come around.' She replied cheekily as she winked at him and then laughed and ran as he chased her, just as large raindrops began to fall from the sky.

I tuned them out and looked up. The clear, bright sky had suddenly clouded over and turned stormy gray and thunder rumbled. A bad omen…

Ted and me had not really participated in the First War. We had just got married and Nymphadora was only a baby. We had survived, safe and sheltered in our little world as our friends at the forefront bore the brunt of the war…Frank and Alice lost their sanity, James, Lily, Marlene, Fabian and his brother lost their lives and Sirius, my little mischievous cousin Sirius, was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. Half the members of The Order of the Phoenix perished but we were safe…sheltered from the war.

But this time it was different…this time we were right in the midst of the war. Nymphadora and Remus were members of the Order, the house was a prime target for He Who Must…umm…Voldemort seeing as Harry Potter was due to arrive in a week's time not to mention Bella's (no…not Bella Black…Bellatrix Lestrange's) own personal incentives to hunt down my husband and daughter. It was different this time.

I sighed as Ted came from behind and wrapped his arms around me.' It's going to be okay Dromeda…we'll all go through this together…we'll all be fine.' But I sensed the uncertainty in his tone. For the first time, his words did not comfort me. I had a nagging feeling in my chest, which just wouldn't subside. My chest felt constricted and tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I took a deep breath and turned around, embracing Ted. 'I hope so…I hope so Ted,' I whispered and held him tightly as the rain fell in a torrent around us.

I willed myself to forget my worries and memorize this moment. The war would bring what it would, but no one could take _this_ moment away from me.

 


End file.
